Usurpation Destroyer
The Usurpation Destroyers are part of the Usurpation Race that have a high amount of Health. They have at least more than 350 hp and the amount of life they can have has no limits. They are known to sometimes have more Health than Advanced Usurpation Soldiers.The destroyer has green blood, which makes them stand out from the other Usurpations. They tend to stay in large groups and will attempt to 'rush' (Drive out of cover, or an straight forward charge.) the Marine. These Usurpation Troops are a force to be reckoned with, as they appear with very dangerous weapons, such as the CS-BNG or the raygun. Oddly, they are rarely seen engaging in combat with Civil Security troops. They could possibly be Guardians of the Usurpian Race, not meant to fight off Civil Security offensively, but defend themselves. Its also possible that at least some of the Destroyers are very high ranking officers, possibly commanders of the Usurpations. Appearance They have a more jutted kind of chin and have Red helmet visors. One notable difference from other Usurpation Forces, is that the Usurpian Destroyers have green blood. They also make different noises when they are injured and when they die. Tips When having to face them in combat, use your heavy weapons, such as the Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro or the Plasmagun CS-Bloom, or the CS-BNG. That way, you can deal with them in less time, and always aim for the head. Shooting them (And any other enemy) at the head deals great damage, if not killed immediately. Railguns excel at precise shots, especially when upgraded to level 2 or 3, so use them, try to use Time Warp and you can dodge the CS-BNG bullets that they are seen carrying, it is also recommended that you wield blades so you can run faster. Trivia *'Usurpation Destroyers' make different noises when injured and when they die. *They bleed Green blood. *They have a jutted kind of chin similar like the Falkoks. *They are mostly seen with a CS-BNG, or a level 3 Alien Rifle and Heavy Railgun. *If they have a chance they will use the Alien Rifle over the CS-BNG so it's smart to throw those down with you to make the fight a little easier. *They never operate with other kinds of Usurpation Soldiers. *The 3 Destroyers on level 41 seem to have more health than the other Destroyers, it is possible these are very high ranked Usurpation Destroyers, and perhaps, the leaders of the Alien Invasion. *They are usually found in groups of 3, but rare. Like in level 41 *Level 14 is where the Aliens are from, Destroyers guard the arrival. *They are only seen in 4 levels; 17, 33, 37, and 41. *They have different blood color than the other Usurpers. *In Level 33,There's a One Usurpation Destroyers armed with a Level 3 Heavy Railgun and will appear and fire at you if you choose the second option if you use the platform to cross to the end.This is the first time a rare Destroyer appear alone. *It is possible due to the fact the destroyers have green blood, they are not related to the other types of Usurpations except for the fact they are in the same organization. *They make a different sound than the other Usurpations when they spot an enemy. *They are usually encountered defending important buildings of the Usurpation Forces. They are never seen attacking Civil Security, they only hold their ground against the Marine. *The character type for the Usurpation Destroyer in the map editor is 70. This will also work with a character type 2 with 350 or more health. *The first group of them seen in level 17 have MUCH lower health than those seen in the final level. The ones from level 17 can be killed in one shot with a level 3 heavy railgun, even in the body, suggesting that they have a health not much more than a Advanced Usurpation Soldier. Category:Enemies Category:Skins Category:Plazma Burst 2